Nightmares
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Ed could've sworn had gone to bed with Winry the night before, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to check again... right?  Plot? wait, there was supposed to be plot?  :


Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

This is going to sound incredibly strange, but this came to me during a dream. yeah. it was like fucking Inception. I dreamed of a dream, within my own dream. Am I going nuts?

In any case, I thought it absolutely hilarious to involve Colonel Mustang somehow, because he always makes things funnier. especially about the episode with Psiren... there isnt anyone who can tell me they didn't laugh at what Mustang made of the situation. :)

anyways, this is not a fiction about Mustang or Psiren, that was simply my explanation of why hes too funny to be lemon worthy. But as a plot device, the man is a solid case of success. Its like a sickness, I always try to incorporate humor.

dont worry, y'all will be getting your dose of citrus nomnoms, especially of the lovely WinWard couple. :) and multiple times too. isnt it just so fitting that never-draining-bucket-of-stamina Edward might have that same perseverance between the sheets?

Anyhoodelyhoo [stole that from ~devdasi (http: / devdasi. deviantart . com/)] Please read and ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

* * *

><p>Ed groaned and leaned back on the sheets, letting the terrific feeling of hands on his skin excite him.<p>

Those hands. Tender, skilled, strong...

Ed furrowed his brows, eyes already closed, and willed them to go lower; to remove his clothing, to touch him, to please him.

They did.

Slowly but surely, his pants were inched off of his thighs, and down his muscular legs, and off his feet. The cool air stung, biting and pulling on the little hairs all over his skin, persuading them to stand straight, however, his whole body felt like it was on fire. Wherever the cool air washed over him, the hands followed - rekindling the burning flames of desire any breeze might've cooled off. He moaned. Those hands were touching everywhere he wanted them to.

Ed's tan figure appeared darker and more drastically defined in the dim lighting and his golden hair had worked its way from the confines of his everyday braid, slithering in glowing tentacles down the pillowcase. His muscles rippled with anticipation as the hands fingered his chest, abdomen, pelvis, hips, thighs, feet. Those hands were in total control and Ed happily succumbed.

His powerful neck arched and then sunk back into the soft sheets as he slowly writhed with pleasure. His sturdy cock was standing still, rigid and waiting for more contact. Anything for more. Ed needed more.

He felt lips; They felt good.

They were trailing tender, light, breezy kisses down his abdomen where they stopped at his belly button and a tongue flicked out to taste the rim. Then it delved in, swirling and filling the little hole with warmth and wetness. Ed's thighs were tingling with excitement and his erection was similarly quivering with anticipation.

He willed the mouth to go lower and feed off of him. _Please, oh please_. Ed begged. _One more inch, Just keep going_... He groaned. The anticipation was stimulating the fire within his belly, arousing every pore with rigid tension.

He felt hands gripping his outer thighs; Something wet and warm enveloped his head, and Ed cried out. The puff of breath across his head where the mouth was torturing him sent fluttering quivers through his entire body, heat washing through him instantly. Those hands were now at his base, stroking, and touching, and … god it was amazing. That tongue was the devil, Ed reasoned, Too good. It was lapping and licking in short staccato bursts just at his tip, leaving the organ rigidly straining for more.

Another deep exhale later, and the tongue decided to lave more attention upon his entire cock, slowly inching Ed penis down the passage of his mouth and into his throat, beginning a seductive rhythm.

He could feel his feet moving back and forth on the covers to get a grip to push against this feeling to make it last. He could feel his toes as they flexed and curled with every suck and all he could do was moan. The mouth wrapped around his cock fully was sucking and licking and teething his head and all he wanted to do was sit there and take it.

His muscles clenched and twittered from the onslaught of pleasure directed his way and his feet kicked out on either side of him, propelling his back upward toward the stars in a giant arch. But the person held on tight and wouldn't relinquish their hold on Ed. A tongue licked the underside of his dick and played with the conjunction of the shaft and head, eliciting more groans of enjoyment. Ed threw his head from side to side, growing hotter by the second. Each lick made his cock twitch and then rock from side to side. He felt his precum drip out the tip and the mouth eagerly lapped at him, coaxing more droplets to ooze out.

The rough tongue at his opening only excited him further and he involuntarily started jerking his hips. The torturous hands grasped him and pushed them down into the soft sheets as the mouth continued its torture.

Ed was getting close to orgasm, the grunts and moans spilling from his lips increased in volume and pitch. His face was drawn so tight in concentration and great puffs of hot breath came from his open mouth. One of the hands traveled down and took a hold of his balls, massaging and squeezing, and just as he was about to release, the movements stopped.

A little irritated with the unfinished action, Ed was about to say something when the mouth came down and kissed him.

They used their hands to glide up Ed's hot, sweaty body and rest on his hip and ribcage. As if he knew what was going to happen, Ed stopped kissing the moment he was flipped over and stood up on his hands and knees.

_Wait, this didn't feel right._

He gripped the sheets in utter shock, confusion taking hold of his being. Something wet and had slid its way up between his cheeks. He jumped.

_This wasn't right at all._

The hands were massaging the outside of his hips but it didn't feel good anymore. In fact it felt weird, like he was being coaxed. A hand followed the same path between his cheeks and Ed started. He opened his eyes and right there, behind him was colonel mustang.

_Whoa, what?_

Mustang chuckled deep and sensually, spreading Ed's cheeks with strong hands,

And as he went for the kill…

* * *

><p>…Ed woke up screaming bloody Mary.<p>

His hands flew down to wipe any vision from the front of his face, and any extra feeling from his slick sweat-soaked flesh. his powerful legs propelled himself towards the headboard; His pained grunts of embarrassment matched the ardor of his whipping hand as he fought to repel any bit of imaginary colonel from his otherwise never-been-touched-by-the-colonel-and-not-planning-on-it body.

Never in his wildest nightmares has mustang ever meandered onto the set. He'd never had those kinds of nightmares before; it was mostly death and Al's body ripping to pieces, or the chimera he made his mom out of by accident, but never this.

He wanted Winry dreams - not colonel dreams.

Eds brain went into overload. tried to deny everything that he saw as Winry sleepily rolled over, hands going to massage his shoulders and stomach.

That was gross.

But believable.

He _**is**_ the flame alchemist.

_Still, how flaming can you get?_

He had thought it was Winry, the girl now trying to console him from his bad nightmare.

He wouldn't ever tell her what it was about.

Ever.

That would be suicide.

He watched her confused; sleepy eyes grow more accustomed to the dark lighting as she became more awake.

Her hands were real.

They were hers, not mustangs.

He started to calm down, emotionally that is, physically, he was still embarrassingly hard.

"Ed?" she asked. Still massaging him.

Ed only panted in response, still sweating.

Her hands moved to his abdomen and stroked there. He liked it when she petted him on the stomach. There was a connection to motherhood in his stomach, in his belly button more accurately, that Winry's touches ignited. He knew it was because he never really got to grow up with his mom, and the comfort of a woman's touch made him feel loved. No, the comfort of _Winry's_ touch, made him feel loved. It was a fine line between loving from a mother's standpoint, and a lover's standpoint - Winry was adept at both sides, so Ed took it in stride.

He sighed and his drastic panting reduced. He looked over to her and saw her laying on her side, one hand reached out, stroking his stomach, the other propping her head up to look at him. Her outline was fading in and out with the fluttering shadows from the billowing curtains. Her eyes were shining with concern and her nightgown, more accurately his shirt, was discreetly opened, showing off unbound cleavage. The top half of her curves were hidden by his shirt but her thighs were glowing in the wavering moonlight, contrasting from her sheet-covered calves.

_Beautiful._

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she quietly asked, her eyes shining with worry. A droplet of moonlight splashed upon her lower lip and accentuated the exhale she made, taunting him to reach out and touch it.

He didn't want to tell her anything. He wanted to feel her, fill her, make sure it actually _was _her.

He didn't answer, he only looked into her eyes and leaned in, delicately kissing her lips with the soft flesh of his own. He sighed softly, clutching her bottom lip between both of his. He teethed the flesh, licking at the part that had been chosen by the moon to illuminate. _Kami she was tasty. _The hand on his stomach stopped moving and settled itself on his waist, delicately squeezing the flesh there. He continued his nibbling and soft gestures, calming down moderately against the real feeling of his lover next to him. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and the hand on his waist patted him twice. He leaned back and she slid her hand up to cup his chin, tonguing her upper lip.

He looked her closely in her eyes and smiled briefly closing his own as he deftly nibbled on her upper lip this time before moving up to look her in the eyes again. Winry lazily fluttered her eyes open and gazed at him, intrigued. Ed winked and leaned in, licking the insides of her lips after which, smothering her in fiery kisses.

She moaned and he laid his hand on the pillow to push his torso towards hers, deepening the kiss. She inadvertently scooted under him as he crawled on top of her. One arm settled itself by her head, elbow tucking itself in by the curve of her shoulder, the underside of his forearm laying flat against the sheets, and the heel of his hand pressed against the fabric, leaving his fingers free to snatch onto the first thing that crosses them.

The other hand supported his clenched arm by her midsection, holding the majority of him off of her.

She slithered one leg around his hips as she bent the other one, knee pressing against the side of his stomach, her hands knotting themselves in his unbound hair and pulling him in closer.

He let his tongue wander the expanse of her mouth, as hers wandered the inside of his. Winry was so hot and tasty, it was hard to not simply eat her up for desert. from her writing tongue, to her slick center, and sweet apple scented skin, Winry was the only treat for Ed.

She let her hand wander down to his boxers, riding ultra low due to his shifting during the night, and then she felt it, wrapping her hands immediately around his cloth covered hardness and fondling it. Ed wimpered against her lips and violently thrust into her hands once, slamming her knuckles against her own crotch.

She swiftly pulled his boxers down and greedily stroked his member wickedly causing him to groan loudly. He crumpled faintly at the release of tension, his shoulders softly digging into hers. after a moment, he regained his composure and looked into her spirited eyes. Winry sat up quickly shoving her chest into Ed to get him to get off of her and her fingers went to the hem of her clothing.

Ed sat back on his heels, watching her wrench off his oversized shirt and underwear and pull him back on top of her again. As he settled in between her thighs once more, she used her toes to push his boxers just out of the way and wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding into him.

She wasnt ready yet, so he settled for playing with her inviting breasts, and stroking her soft skin. her moans of encouragement were music to his ears, and he relaxed a bit, delving his tongue around the stiffness of her wrinkled nipple. Ed traveled lower on her body, the feeling of his hair slithering down her sides, and her belly rhythmically expanding and contracting against his cheek reminding him that Winry was here, and Winry was his.

He drew back up and kissed her again, the head of his dick accidentally brushing against the lips of her vagina. she was partially wet, almost enough for Ed to go ahead. he slid the length of his dick along her folds, groaning is pleasure as she writhed beneath him. she was steadily becoming more aroused with each stroke, and when she had slicked him up enough, Ed plunged deep within her, sliding home, and filling her deeply. She moaned along with Ed, the feeling of her soft breasts against his pecs and the heat of her vagina squeezing him was exquisite.

Immediately his teeth went to her shoulder as he groaned into her skin, exciting her even more with his hot breath. Her bent knees opened and lay back on the bed, submitting to him and allowing them better friction. He rocked into her vigorously as he stabilized himself on his hands and knees. Once situated, he spread his knees apart, hiking her own legs over the top of his thighs, and gaining deeper access into her dripping cavern.

For a few moments he rode her into her sheets before she lashed out and fastened her fingers around his arms, and brought her self up to wrap around Ed, forcing him to settle into the covers while he started to thrust rhythmically into her.

Her hands left yawning welts down the sides of his back where she gripped and tried to hang on for the ride of her life. She could feel her calves bouncing off of his butt as he pounded into her with such force that she thought he was going to propel the both of them off the bed entirely.

His body completely cloaked her. Ed's neck was craned over her shoulder where his chin locked them in keeping close, while the rest of him was draped heavily over her.

He thrust particularly deep and she unearthed a cry from the depths of her abdomen, arching towards the ceiling and gripping the headboard dowels white-knuckled. Ed glanced up and smiled at Winry's fingers strangling the wood.

He would never let her grandma get rid of this bed. This bed was accused of being too old to stand up to anything, too fragile, too rigid... But it had dowels. Winry needed the dowels, and anything Pinako said would never change Winry's mind, she said so herself. In fact, it wasn't that fragile. It was quite sturdy, and was broken into shape by their extra curricular activities.

The best part was that it didn't squeak.

Ed quickened his thrusts feeling the familiar climactic approach filling his testes. His teeth clenched and the muscles in his neck tightened into little ropes and cords that wound their way down to his prominent collarbones. He was ready, but he also wanted her to feel some satisfaction. Ed slowed his pace, relaxing into a buttery smooth rhythm, just how Winry liked it. her muscles began pulsating in undulation rivulets around him and she moaned louder, the fingers on his biceps telling him she was on her way over the edge. He clutched her thighs as he pushed into her, leaning his shoulders on her collarbones and teething her shoulder, pushing her over the edge first. His pecs ground against her firm nipples, creating more friction and smoothing out the sharp spot of her shoulder and collarbones.

Still using her own shoulders as support, his grasp on her thighs tightened and he immediately quickened his pace back to the bruising speed he had before and in three thrusts, he slammed into her one last time, feeling his balls pull tight and release his fill into her. He let her quaking body stop shuddering before he dared to move her and lightly kissed her temple, then her neck, leaving burning spots of passion in his wake.

Ed slowly lifted his hips and turned their heaving bodies so that she was on top and she gingerly got off of him, sliding him out of her wet sheath delicately and lightly kissing him again.

Getting up, she backwards-crawled over him till she could trail wet kisses down his abdomen. Still moderately panting, which sent shots of hot air across the skin she ran her lips over. He chuckled deep and low in his throat as he reached down to grip her arm. _She wasn't done yet?_ He hoisted her up to where she had been before and she reflexively straddled him again. Sitting up, he reached around the back of her to support her and stood up. She clung to him, surprised at the movement and only smiled wider when her back was pressed to the closet door.

She looped her arms around his neck as he hooked both hands around the bends in her knees and opened them so her legs weren't clenching his hips anymore. He looked down at the mess between her legs. along with the shiny oozing fluid of Winry, thick globules of his cum were dripping down her lips and onto her ass cheeks. It was a a vision of triumph for Ed. he watched his hips move forward and lined up her dripping cavern with his head, shoving in slowly.

Watching himself penetrate Winry was so incredibly stimulating for him. It was like a rush of power and masculinity at the thought of him being in charge. it was him pushing into her, his cum seeping from her body, _his _love bites along her skin. Ed steadily pushed forward, torturing her as much as possible, and watched her writhe in his arms. In one moment, he shoved again, eyes squinting at the resulting squish of her labia around the base of his shaft. her clit was quivering and her muscles were shuddering around him.

Her fingernails on his shoulders bit into his skin and he ripped his eyes away from the arousing sight between her legs to look at her face. "You like to watch?" she whispered. Ed only smiled and leaned in, his arms clutching her legs to his sides as he began a slow pace, kissing her swollen lips and moaning into her mouth. He used his hips to shove her against the wall with every thrust and clasped the back of her knees in his hands, steadying himself.

His thrusts became insistent and he inadvertently widened her legs eliciting another wave of breathy moans and unintelligible syllables to spill from her mouth. Her lips were tantalizing and playing with the skin around a certain place on his shoulder, ear his neck. the more she played with it, the more it begun to ache. Ed realized through the pain, that he would have a lovely bruise in the morning. He grinned again.

he felt her body shudder causing her to clamp tightly onto him, which only quickened his pace and intensity, sending her spiraling into the sky. She shouted his name in ecstasy, throwing her head back to knock against the door, and her hold tightened upon him, forcing him to still his movements, letting her climax wash over his engorged flesh.

Winry was gasping for air, her chest heaving, tantalizing Ed with the swell of her sweaty breasts. He smirked, kissing the inside of her left one, nearest to her heart. She giggled in response.

Still within her, and hard as a rock, Ed carried her over to the desk, swiping aside any bulky tools or mechanical parts that might dig into her flesh. Laying her back, he remained standing simply looking down at her sexy body. she had stretched her arms above her head to tangle in the golden locks, water-falling off the opposite end of the table. Her face was etched with pleasure and satisfaction as she smiled up at him, her brows slanted with endearment. although he gripped her thighs, her quivering pussy was stretched open by the girth of his dick, her flesh oozing his seed and her lubricating fluids all down the front of his thighs.

He experimentally pulled out slightly, and pushed in, smiling wickedly at the fresh glob of fluid that leaked out of her. She was so full of his cum, and Ed relished that. Her sobbing moan at the delayed intrusion pulled Ed from his musings. _That's right, this is her favorite position._

Ed began a slow pace, knowing that the friction of his upward pointing cock against her downward facing cunt was stimulating her incredibly. the pushing of his head against her front walls coupled with the jarring impact of him shoving into her cervix made Winry a puddle of goo in his arms, her legs kicking, and shuddering wildly, her torso writhing, her mouth wide open in pleasure.

He relaxed into a steady rhythm, the knowledge of the possibility that it could be painful reminding him to simply relax and enjoy it. Winry was beyond happy, screaming and moaning loudly, the rise in pitch apparent whenever he stabbed within her. Be fore long, the body beneath him was writhing in pre-climactic movements, the fluttering of her pussy cascaded Ed into a pleasurable oblivion as he slowly reached the pinnacle of the night as well.

The slow buildup culminating to a gentle push into orgasm was so relaxing for Ed. Normally after climaxing, he would still be either spasming or tense, but with Winry's pussy delicately massaging his length into satiation, there was just no feeling like it. Ed momentarily wet blind, and he let his eyes flutter close as he gasped in convulsions, his senses expanding beyond the stars. For a moment, he couldn't feel anything except the tingling excitement of leftover semen coating his cock, and then all of his senses slammed back into him in a single moment as Winry was pushed over the edge.

All of his senses gathered at the center of his body within his dick, caressed by the warm folds of his lover. His legs were quaking he was sure, but just the hot tightness of her pulsating center was enough for Ed to want to stay there throughout the night. He rode ut the effects of her climax, breathing deply and letting his fill of her deflate, and slip out on its own.

the pulsing of his dick withing her forced a slow and dull rhythm within his nervous system as he cooled down, and he regulated his breathing, greedily sucking in the scent of sex, Winry, and the midnight air. The soft skin under his fingers urged to look down at his woman.

_Yes, _he reaffirmed himself, _she's definitely mine._

Winry's hair had fanned itself across her desk. the color contrasting with the dark wood and leftover tools pushed out of the way. The sweat gathered at her collarbones from where her heaving breasts lay glinted in the moonlight slivers, and her toned belly was stretched across the expanse of her desk where it ended at her hips, still within his palms.

One last sensitive spurt and Ed hissed, beginning to feel himself slide out of her, taking the movement slow and unhurried. Winry's eyes closed and her mouth opened again in a pleasured exhale. Fucking Winry was close to medicine, Ed decided, leaning down to kiss her slowly and passionately. The lingering effects of his orgasm were all over her room, he remembered, and he vaguely recalled not caring that he would have to clean it later.

The semen spilling from within her gave Ed the indication that it had been an incredibly fantastic fuck, and they were both physically exhausted. So, without words, they tangled themselves in eachother and stumbled over to the bed, collapsing upon the sheets. They were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Ed didn't even realize that three hours had passed when Winry shuffled against him, straddling her sticky thighs over his naked ones, trying to get up. he gripped her ass to him, his penis once again ready for more of Winry's insides.<p>

"Good morning, love." he said gruffly, his throat not awake yet. she replied with a smooth good morning as she bent down to kiss him. He sighed into her mouth and his fingers squeezed the soft flesh of her ass delicately. she giggled and sat up, peering down at him.

"Whatever you dreamed, dream it again." She said haltingly, leaning down to lay upon him again, her thighs still straddling his nakedness, and her breasts pressing heavily upon his collarbones.

He balked.

Never.

Ever.

Again.

"No thanks," he replied earning a groan of protest from her. He slid his hands up the expanse of her smooth back and stroked her skin, relaxing them into a morning rhythm, both unwilling to roll out of bed.

"That was the best sex we've had in months."

True, Ed reasoned. It was definitely a unique one. Offhandedly, he wondered exactly how loud they really were. "Hey Win, lets go give Al some hell."

Winry sluggishly got up and smiled. "I hope he had, um, satisfying dreams."

Ed could not control his laughter. listening to him and Winry must be like listening to porn. They were the only people in the house who were fucking on a regular basis, making it almost a nightly routine.

"Much more satisfying than mine," Ed replied, a confident smirk growing on his face as he tapped Winry's ass in front of him, urging them both to the kitchen for a good hearty breakfast with poor Al.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>  
><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>


End file.
